Naruto Returns
by Kurayami2005
Summary: This takes place when Naruto and Jiriaya prepares to leave but someone mysterious appears and had taken Naruto away to train him. Now seven years has passed. Naruto now returns as different Naruto.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this fan fiction.

Somehow I got this idea then began to think the plot then well, wrote this. I'm sure the chapter's good… But if you find any errors, let me know.

Legends:

"Blah"- Speech

'_Blah'_- Thoughts

_Blah_- Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

**Blah** – Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

_Italic Text_s- Flashbacks

* * *

_Its face broke into a grin, which later was opened to release the horrible, evil laughter. **"You idiotic human!"** It somehow roared at a human standing on the top of a giant sitting toad with a pipe in its mouth._

_The blonde ninja with his sapphire eyes shrugged as his eyes bored at the giant demon fox's eyes. The demon is feared by many people and was called Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon. "I'm not afraid." He simply told the fox as he began to perform some hand seals._

_The fox's eyes widened. **"That jutsu…!"** He roared as he raised his claw above his head to slam the Yondaime. Unfortunately for Kyuubi, The Yondaime has had finished the jutsu and the infant beside him were, somehow, sucking the demon fox into it own body._

_There was a cost. The Yondaime had to sacrifice himself to seal the fox demon away.

* * *

_

"This is interesting." A man in black cloak, which covered his entire body, below neck to feet, murmured. He had long black hair, which stopped at about below his neck but covered by the cloak collar. His black hair was quite wild. The weird part was his crimson eyes, but they weren't the Sharingan. He has had broken into Hokage's offices and accidentally stumbled into a pile of scrolls. He had picked a random scroll and read it. The scroll was about what happened exactly 12 or 13 years ago.

The door suddenly opened. The man's eyes widened and performed a jutsu in his mind. The current Hokage, known as Tsunade or Godaime, could sensed a small chakra coming from the top so she looked up to see, surprising, no one. _'This guy must be good.' _She thought then noticed the window was open. With a sigh, she walked to the window and looked out of it.

She located the intruder immediately who was performing hand seals with both of his hands. "Ayumi of Kurayami no Jutsu (1)." He whispered before disappearing into a portal of swirling darkness. Tsunade blinked then turned to notice something… The Scroll of Yondaime and Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus were missing. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was at Ichiraku and sitting on a stool finishing his last bowl of his 25 bowls of ramen. He paid the old man for the food before walking off. 

"All right, are you ready?" A voice asked him. Naruto turned and nodded.

"Yeah, Ero-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiriaya had to resist the urge to smack Naruto.

"I told you to not call me that…" Jiriaya muttered then shot his head up. "Why the Anbus?" He asked. Naruto looked at the direction Jiriaya was looking at. He was right. Few Anbus were leaping roofs to roofs. Naruto realized that they were headed for gates so he began to follow them.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Damn. I need to practice on that jutsu." The crimson-eyed man muttered to himself as he landed on the ground from the portal above him. "Oh the ANBUs." He sighed as five black cloaked with white masks on appeared from nowhere around him. 

"Just give me the scroll." an Anbu, obviously the leader, ordered as he opened his hand. The cloaked man pulled a scroll from his pocket and threw it at the Anbu but not without performing a quick hand seal, which made the scroll to explode in the Anbu's hand. The other Anbus charged at the cloaked man who sighed again. The Anbus were moving at him at a great speed.

"I'm being lazy today." He just told the Anbus for no reason as he performed few hand seals. "Kontonme (2), Level Three." His crimson eyes glowed brightly, showering everything in it path. After the light disappeared, all Anbus were on the ground, motionless… Dead.

"Whoa… What jutsu did you use?!" Someone asked. The cloaked man turned and smirked lightly

"Uzumaki Naruto. Come with me." He ordered. Naruto scowled and shook his head. "I'm going to regret this… Demo…" He performed the same hand seals, "Kontonme, Level One." He whispered and the same light was showered at Naruto. The results were slightly different. Naruto were lying on the ground, motionless, but not dead. The cloaked man walked to Naruto and threw him over his left shoulder and was about to turn…

"You are… Shi, a S-Ranked criminal missing-nin, right?" A voice of an Ero-sensei asked. The cloaked man called Shi sighed when he heard Shi but turned and nodded.

"On accident… You think I intended to be a criminal?" He simply said. Jiriaya crossed his arms.

"Then the rumors weren't true then?" Shi shook his head.

"No. The rumors are true." Shi said.

Jiriaya tilted his head in confusion, first Shi said he didn't intend to be a criminal but yet he said the rumors about him murdering many people were true. "Then would you please return Naruto?"

With a smirk, he shook his head. "No… I'm going to train him. If you don't mind." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you that… And I need that scroll on your back." Jiriaya said. Shi chuckled as he performed some hand seals with his right hand.

"Ayumi of Kurayami no Jutsu." The portal of darkness appeared behind him. Before he stepped backward, he asked Jiriaya a question. "By the way… I want to know why the Sandaime and Godaime hid the fact that Yondaime is Naruto's father?" He threw the Scroll of Yondaime toward straight at Jiriaya, as it was a shuriken.

Jiriaya caught it and looked at it. "What…" He looked up to see Shi have had disappeared with Naruto. "Aww… Crap." He was going to face the wrath of Tsunade.

End of Chapter One

* * *

(1) Ayumi of Kurayami- Step of Darkness 

(2) Kontonme- Chaos eyes


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this fan fiction.

Legends:

"Blah"- Speech

'_Blah'_- Thoughts

_Blah_- Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

**Blah** – Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

_Italic Text_s- Flashbacks

This chapter is mostly focused on Naruto and Shi. The other characters will not be in this chapter.

* * *

**Kit.** A voice growled. 

_Leave me alone…_ Naruto replied.

**Kit, wake up.** The voice growled again.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was inside his mind and, in front of him were the cells that contained the nine-tailed kitsune demon.

"What the hell do you want?!" Naruto snapped.

"**Shut up! I don't know why in the hell you are here!"**

"I think I can explain that, Kyuubi." Crimson eyes flashed in the darkness.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled at Shi, who sighed in response when he saw Naruto lunging at him. It did nothing except injuring Naruto's head when his head connected to a hidden force barrier around Shi.

"They call me… Shi." He answered before turning to Kyuubi. "You may have heard of Kontonme?" He asked.

'**_He's so calm… It's like he's not afraid of me!' _**Kyuubi just nodded.** "One of my old 'buddies' eyes." **Then his eyes widened in realization.

Shi just nodded. "I'm here to make a deal with you and Naruto." He said. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Deal?" He asked. Shi just nodded again.

"I kidnapped you, Naruto, to train you, demo… To master many jutsus, you need more chakra… Demon chakra that is."

Kyuubi growled. **"You want me to give the Kit my chakra!"**

Shi smirked. "Before you say no. Just think about it. If you give Naruto your chakra… Naruto will become more stronger, increasing his chance in surviving…" He explained before pausing.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Shi said the next thing…

"If you don't give him your chakra… I will kill him."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, this time, in the real world. He sat up immediately and looked around. It looked like he was in a forest and a man was lying on a branch, his right leg off the branch and swinging it lazily. Naruto realized that the man was reading the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus. 

"I see you are awaken." The man said. He was Shi, without his cloak. He was wearing a net shirt and black pants. He wasn't wearing sandals but black boots. Naruto just lunged at Shi, who sighed.

The results were the same. "Don't bother." Shi just told Naruto.

A question remained in Naruto's mind. "Why did you really kidnap me?"

With a flung, the scroll rolled back into a pipe. Shi then hopped off the branch. "I didn't want Konoha to use you as their secret weapon." He closed his eyes. "Just like the way I was used." He answered. "Its still night. I shall tell you everything about me this morning so we can get along easily…"

He turned with a smirk. "Don't try to escape." He added before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Naruto scowled.

**Listen to what he say, Kit.**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi and began to run in other direction.

**Look…**

"OW!" Naruto held his head. He had just crushed into an invisible force barrier.

**Out for the barrier… Baka Kit.

* * *

**

The night had passed. Naruto gave up when he discovered that he was in a barrier dome and now was sleeping on the ground.

"Naruto. Naruto." He sighed before flinging Naruto onto a tree. Naruto snapped his eyes open when he felt the tree connect to his flesh.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Be quiet!" Shi hissed now wearing his cloak. "As a shinbou, you must be a shinbou. Remember that." He then pulled a cloak out from nowhere. It was a mini version of Shi's cloak.

"You want me to wear that? You're not going to change my hair or my eyes then call me Mini-me!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Shi, who sweat dropped in response.

"You watch that movie too much." Shi said. "And no. This is actually weighted cloak. It will help you a lot in the future. My cloak is the same except more weights in it." He explained as he handed the cloak to Naruto, who took it and…

Fell.

"Damn! How many pounds?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to never know." He was about to turn but paused. "Mind if you lend me some of your blood?" He asked before slicking Naruto's arm as he picked him up. Naruto's blood trailed down his own arm. Shi then wiped the blood with his thumb.

"Maho okakeru Shi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (1)" He whispered after performing some seal hands. A bunshin of Naruto appeared and was lying on the ground but… It was dead.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I'm going to send this body in a box to Godaime Hokage." Shi answered as he ripped an arm… other arm…

Naruto winced. _'Poor Tsunade-baba.'_

Shi took a box from nowhere and packed the pieces of Naruto bunshin's body into the box. He then took a paper and pen out from nowhere and began to write something.

He then performed few more seal hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He whispered and a bunshin of himself appeared. "Carry the box to Godaime Hokage." He ordered. His bunshin nodded and picked the box then disappeared with a poof.

"Put the cloak on… Now." Shi said as he turned to Naruto, who groaned in response.

"Mind explaining to me everything?" Naruto asked as he barely walked to Shi who blinked.

"Oh. Yeah." He nodded. "Let me see… 20 years ago… I slaughtered a entire village by myself."

Naruto tripped over.

"Because, They were using me as their secret weapon… Let me see… The village was named Hidden Village of Kurayami."

"I became a S-Ranked criminal when I was 8, right after the other villages found out." Shi continued but not without slapping his own forehead.

"I began to travel the world. I, of course, didn't kill anyone except people tried to kill me."

"There's other reason… I didn't want Konoha to use you as their secret weapon. So I kidnapped you…"

"But… If I'm not careful, you could be badass. End of story."

Silence…

"Naruto, are you all right?" there was a snoring coming from Naruto, causing Shi to sweat drop.

_The End of Chapter Two_

* * *

(1): Enchanted Death Shadow Clone 


End file.
